


Dance with Snow White

by TheSpaceFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, I needed to cope with that ending somehow, Ice Skating AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceFox/pseuds/TheSpaceFox
Summary: A figure skating AU inspired by the "Dance with Snow White" trend on Tumblr. I loved the concept and I wanted to contribute somehow. This is what I came up with. One-shot. Rated T for the presence some swear words.





	Dance with Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> The music they dance to is supposed to be “Wing Stock” by Ashley MacIsaac. Kubo state it was Rukia’s theme song so I thought it would be fitting, plus it’s a really good song.

**_Dance with Snow White_ **

  
It had been another though day of training on the rink for the new hope of Japan’s men skating, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
He was only 17 and he was already a local legend. In just a couple of years since his first appearance on the scene he had won almost every competition he participated in and had quickly become famous for his energetic style and powerful jumps. He may had lacked the typical grace a skater is supposed to have but when he glided on the ice his entire body transmitted a vibrating playful energy that was able to keep everyone entertained. Some journalist had given him the nickname of Rebel King for that unusual style and while some praised him for it, others deemed him nothing worth remembering in spite of his numerous victories.  
But he didn’t really care what the general public thought him to be, he skated because he liked it and even if he wasn’t good he would have continued to do it.  
He was about to go home and brave the weather of that cold evening of december when Kisuke Urahara, one the coaches of the Soul Society Skater Association, called out to him.  
“Kurosaki, wait! I need to talk to you.”  
The orange-haired boy turned to face him surprised. Naturally he knew who Urahara was, they did work for the same skating school after all, but he usually didn’t train with him since the man was in charge of the ice dance category, not the soloists.  
“Urahara. What’s up?”  
“I need you to fill in on someone who got hurt for the gala next moth.”  
“You have to be kidding me. You know I hate galas.”  
“Please, I know it’s a lot of work but you’re the only one that can do this.” Said the shady looking man clearly faking an innocent face that immediately got on Ichigo’s nerves.  
The gala was a big pain in the ass and that was why he didn’t want to be part of it the first place. It was a tradition of the school, every year at the end of december they would put up a show in which the best athletes of the school would perform. It was a way to celebrate another year together and a good stage to show the public the progress made but mostly it was a charade to show off to other schools what to expect in the upcoming competition season.  
Participating would mean having to come up with a new program and taking the time to rehearse it off his usual training routine. Not to mention he would only have a couple of weeks to prepare a decent performance. It was crazy. He’s supposed to be focusing on the program from the next competition not this. But the man did seem really desperate and he hated letting people down so he ended up accepting.

[x]

The two men had scheduled a training session for the next evening. For some strange reason Urahara had insisted to be the one to help Ichigo out with the new program. At first the young skater didn’t think much of it but now, seeing another figure in the middle of the rink along side the one of the coach he stranded to think that something was definitely fishy. He should have known that coming from Urahara there was going to be a trick somewhere.  
None the less the boy finished putting on his skates and quickly flew to meet the two. He wanted to see where this was going before roasting the shady coach.  
As he reached them he noted that the second person was a small girl with shiny short raven hair and big amethyst eyes.  
He knew exactly who she was. Rukia Kuchiki, the adoptive younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, the owner of the rink and Association and back in the day, one of the best skaters of all Japan.  
“I thought we were supposed to practice for that stupid gala of yours, so what’s the Ice Queen doing here?”  
The girl flinched at the mention of her nickname. She hated it. She hated that the press would come up with stupid and catchy names for skaters. They were artists not superheroes for God’s sake. Was really to much to ask to be remembered for her performances and not for her family name?  
“That’s exactly what am I here for, you fool.” She replied wittily in the end, letting slide the hated nickname.  
Ichigo answered to that with a blank face of confusion at first. What the hell was she talking about? Why would he need her to practice? He knew she was pretty good, sure, but she was an ice dancer, what could she possibly help him with?  
The he noticed. It was just her. Her partner was nowhere to be seen.  
Fill in for someone who got injured. An ice dancer without a partner. A former ice dancer as coach.  
“Wait… you don’t mean…!” He said incredulous.  
“Yes! - said joyful Urahara - You’ll fill in for Kaien Shiba as Rukia’s partner.”  
Nope. This was completely insane. He was a soloist! He didn’t know a god damn thing about ice dancing.  
“You never mentioned this!” He shouted frustrated at Urahara.  
“Because I knew you wouldn’t have accepted otherwise! Please Kurosaki. It will be a one time deal!”  
Ichigo hated going back on his word but this wasn’t what he signed up for. He was going to make a fool of himself if he accepted. It would be a blow to both of their careers! Speaking of which, why was she cool with this? She was supposed to be a professional why didn’t she have higher standards than a newbie as a partner. Why not ask Toshiro, the child prodigy? He was his sisters’ age and yet he was at least as good as him, probably even better since he had the grace everyone said he lacked. Or maybe Uryuu? He wasn’t as good as him in terms of jumps but he was way more flexible and his spins where a lot more articulated than his own, he would fit the ice dance perfectly.  
“Ok fair enough, but why me? There are other skaters here that are a better fit than me.” He asked finally, revealing all his doubts on the matter.  
“Because you’re the only one that can keep up with Rukia.” The coach replied.  
He was about to give in. This was going to be a giant pain but then again maybe a change could help him as well. Besides he was already involved in this. He couldn’t simply bail on them now. But before giving his final answer he had to make sure of something.  
“Are you really sure this is fine with you?”  
“If you can keep up and be a good boy, yes. We’ll have to simplify the program but it’s only a gala so it will be fine.” She answered.  
Ichigo didn’t miss the shade of challenge in her mischievous tone. It was on.

[x]

For the first couple o days it seemed hopeless. The two of them bickered on basically everything, from how to change Rukia and Kaien’s original program to how you should tie your skates.  
After the umpteenth fight the two decided to train on a sequence each had to do on their own so each took half of the rink and proceeded in ignoring their partner for the rest of the training session.  
Even on his own Ichigo was in a bad mood and he kept screwing up a sequence that needed a great control of the blade. He was quick enough on his feet to do the base requirement for the competitions but this was way above the base level. The quick and precise changes of directions had been thought for someone whose style was the complete opposite of his bold and powerful one.  
This was killing his legs and he decided to take a break. He was drinking some water when Urahara startled him.  
“Are you having trouble with the solo sequence?”  
Ichigo wandered where the hell he came from since he seemed to have materialized from thin air but decided to leave it be and answer his question, after all the shady man had been a national level skater and maybe he could help him out.  
“Yeah… It’s too quick, I would like to change it and make it more suitable to my style. Maybe… -“  
“A jump chain. It seems good. It would fit the music too but you’ll have to ask Rukia before actually changing the program.”  
Did he just read his mind?  
“Wait, how did you know I wanted to replace it with jumps?” He asked confused.  
“I saw you skate, Kurosaki. - Urahara replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. - You love jumps. They are the main part of your every single program and I can see way. They are powerful, it seems like you are reaching for the heavens. But they are also raw, unrefined. To me that what makes you stand out. It’s a rough beauty unique to you.”  
“You sure are very attentive if you can make all of that out from just watching someone skate.”  
“Not really. On the ice your true nature comes out, whether you want it or not. You could learn a lot about a person by just watching them skate. Maybe you should look at Rukia more carefully.” With that he left him alone with his water bottle at the side of the rink.  
Ichigo was amazed and curious. Maybe he was right, maybe things would go smoothly if he tried to study her style. Maybe they could be able to pull it off some how.  
So he turned and watched her glide on the ice. Only one word came to his mind: beautiful.  
She was everything a skater is supposed to be. Graceful, skillful and elegant. She seemed the spirit of the ice itself come to life. Yet something was missing. Sure her movements were precise, nearly perfect, but over all that sequence seemed almost dull, in spite of its technical difficulty. Cold, was the best word to describe it. He wandered way. Out of the ice she had sure no doubt in making her emotions come across, but now the only thing Ichigo could feel was loneliness. A loneliness that somehow seemed so familiar to his own.  
He decided to make an effort in discovering more about that icy mystery that was Rukia Kuchiki.

[x]

In the following two weeks he came to know her a little better. She loved bunnies and soft things but also loved horror stories. She was an hard worker, and her inhuman precision came from countless hours of training. She started skating because she wanted to live up to her brother and she dreamed to go to the Olympics and make him proud. She could be cold and ruthless but also loyal and caring. She was witty and sarcastic but sometimes also melancholic. Ichigo was amazed by how many sides a person as small as her could have.  
One day she asked why he started skating. He said only in a sad and distant tone, that it was because of his mom. He didn’t say that his mother was a skater when she was younger. He didn’t say that she was dead and it was his fault. He didn’t say that that was the only way he could still be with her. She didn’t pry as he thought she would. She simply told him to come to her when he was ready. That day he discovered that she could also be tactful and perceptive.  
After that the actual fights stopped, even if they still bickered like an old married couple. They were going to be fine.

[x]

Quickly and steadily their performance grew better. By the end of the first two weeks of training they became one mind on the ice, one soul dancing to the music as if they had done this for their entire lives.  
By the day the day of the gala they had changed basically all of the initial program, not to make it easier as Rukia had joked, but to make it fit both of them better. It wasn’t any longer Rukia and Kaien’s, it was Rukia and Ichigo’s.  
Theirs was the last performance of the show, and it was the telling of a story.  
Rukia was dressed completely in white, she even had a white wig to match, and she was representing the moon. Ichigo, on the other hand, was clad in a black cloak, and he was wearing a long unruly black wig, and he was representing the sun.  
As the music started they were at the opposite sides of the rink, their backs facing each other. When the piano started playing only Rukia moved in a precise and soft sequence, the entire rink was so quiet that, even with the soft music in the background, the sound of her blades on the ice could be heard clearly. But then suddenly the song picked up and Ichigo joined in. They were still apart, but the music grew in pace and they started a sequence of paces that made them circling closer and closer every passing second. Like the Sun and the Moon attracting and orbiting around each other.  
Finally they touched and as a violin started playing and everything erupted in a chaotic fast sequence of spins and combined leaps. Almost always connected in some way.  
It was messy and rough on Ichigo’s end but, even if still powerful, it was more refined and controlled on Rukia’s. When power and strength was needed Ichigo shined, and Rukia became almost his shadow. When technique and precision was required they switched, effortlessly and subtly. So much so that it was almost as if there was just one person on the ice.  
Then a pause in the chaos and they were separated again. Drifting slowly away from each other, with a lonely violin playing frantically in the background to accompany Ichigo’s powerful sequence of jumps and Rukia’s technical chain of spins and free figures.  
Finally the music stopped and the Sun and Moon where again apart at the opposite end of the rink, but this time they were facing each other, still breathless from their quick but intense encounter, still connected despite the distance.  
The public took a while to register that the performance had ended, but as soon as they did a roaring applause rewarded the two skaters still too deep in their performance to register any of it.  
The whole world faded in the background nothing but White Moon and Black Sun shining on the cold surface of the ice. Both of them knew in that precise instant that this is where they belonged: together. Two halves of the same soul divided by space and yet united in an unbreakable bond. Both wondered how they had lived without knowing that sensation before.

[x]

After the gala Ichigo waited outside the building for his new partner. It didn’t seem right to stop working together, not after that performance, and especially not after hearing that, since her partner’s injury was so bad he would have to retire, this would have been her last performance. So he decided to ask her to try this partnership even during the competition season.  
When she entered the parking lot she wasn’t surprised to see him there, she knew what he was going to ask her and she couldn’t let him, so she spoke first.  
“Thank you for tonight, I had a blast.”  
“Me too… Listen I know this is is crazy but-“  
“No.”  
She was trying to suppress all her emotions but it was hard. She knew that they were meant for this, for each other, but she couldn’t let him trow away a brilliant career for her.  
“No?”  
He was speechless. He was sure she was feeling the same way so why refuse this? Why refuse him?  
“No. I already have a partner. This was an only time deal.”  
She hated herself for say that but she needed to dissuade him, even if she had to hurt him.  
“Don’t bullshit me, Rukia. I’ve spoke with Urahara. I know that Kaien’s injury is bad and he can’t come back, not as a professional at least. So why the hell no?”  
His face was hard, not mad or even disappointed, but defying. He was stubborn, and at this point lying wouldn’t had help her any way so she hoped to make him see reason by spelling the truth for him.  
“You are a soloist, and a good one at that. I can’t nor will ask you to give up your career for me.”  
“But you can trow away yours for my sake. Right?”  
“Wait… You knew?”  
“Didn’t you just listen to me? I told you I talked to Urahara.”  
This was worse than she thought. If he was doing this just so she could keep skating he was truly giving up everything he had worked for because of her.  
“I don’t want your pity! Go back to be a soloist. I’ll be fine.”  
It was a lie, a big fat lie but she had to stop him for his own sake.  
“Like hell I will. Listen this is my career and it’s my choice to do what I god damn please with it, and I want to become your partner so from now on all your opinions will be rejected! Training will be tomorrow evening at 7 PM. Don’t be late.”  
And with that he left, leaving her alone screaming insults in the cold of the night.  
“What!? You can't be serious!”  
He was.

[x]

“Ready?” Ichigo asked his partner while waiting the announcer to call their name to enter the rink.  
“Yeah.”  
She was calm but her smile was as wide as it could be. Ichigo guessed that that was what achieving ones dream would feel like.  
Once again he was dress in total black, only some orange accents here and there gave color to his outfit while her costume was clad in different shades of violet, but as always she was wearing the same crystal headpiece she wore foe their first performance together. To have a piece of their first costumes on was their ritual for every performance, be it a competition as important as this one or a simple gala.  
“And now, representing Japan, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki!”  
It was time. They skated to the center of the ice surface holding hands and waving at the audience from all over the world.  
Before the music started Rukia heard someone scream: “Look! Look! It’s Japan’s White Moon and Black Sun!”  
For once she didn’t resent the press for their choice of nicknames.  
Then the music started and the magic began.


End file.
